Shop
List of shops, content, and information. Booster Packs *Booster Pack Avatar Set: Purchase a set of three Avatars including an MR Outfit for just 200NP. *Booster Pack Item Set: 600NP worth of useful items reduced down to just 200NP. *Booster Pack Avatar + Item Set: Purchase both Booster Packs together for 300NP. Hair Stylist Here you can purchase new hairstyles for your Girlfriend. After purchase, you can freely change hairstyles from your Closet. Available for both Shells and NP. Makeup Artist Change your Girlfriend's Face, skin color, and eye color. Items available for both Shells and NP. Faces that require Shells also have level restrictions. Once you buy a Face, you can freely switch it as often as you like in the Closet. However, changing your Girlfriend's eye color can only be done by the Makeup Artist. Items Filled with very useful items for you and your Girlfriend. These are items available for Shells and NP. You can carry a maximum of 99999 items. Tailor Allows you to upgrade certain outfits to Motion Rares. Recycle Exchange your unwanted or duplicate clothes for Shells. The amount received varies by the rarity of the clothing exchanged. CP Shop Allows you to exchange your CP for very useful items. CP is gained through the following methods: * On registering a Girlfriend for Show Off! (10 Points, limited to once a day) * On receiving likes for a Show Off. (This CP can only be received up to 100 CP per day) :Note: You can only hold up to 500 CP. Synthesis Synthesis allows you to melt down and unwanted or duplicate items of clothing into Synth Points, which can then be exchanged for new outfits. Synthesis costs 5 NP or 1200 Shells for one item and 200 Shells for each additional item up to a maximum of ten. Synth Points earned vary by rarity of items in Synthesis. You will receive prizes for Synthesizing certain amounts of items. These prizes change each opening. Your Synth Points will reset to zero at the end of each period. Limited Shop The Limited shop is only open on special occasions, and for short periods of time. Exclusive clothing goes on sale during these periods. These are items available for Shells and NP. Weekend Limited Shop The Weekend Shop is open every weekend from Friday to Sunday. It includes items that can be purchased with NP or Shells. Dream Box Can be purchased for 35,000 Shells. Awards 1 Outfit and 2 Accessories. Items are chosen at random. Exchange Exchange duplicates or multiples of certain clothes or items for other clothes or items. Some exchanges are only available for limited periods (i.e. Monthly Specials, Event Linked Avatars). Permanent exchanges are listed below. Premium Shop Allows you to buy items using LG. LG is automatically earned when spending NP. Some items are limited period. You can Drop Off existing items from NP Gacha in exchange for LG. Amount of LG received varies by rarity. Amount received is 100% if the item is still active in the NP Gacha. Amount received is 50% if the item is no longer available in the NP Gacha. Lucky Bags Special bags are released for seasonal or holiday events. These are purchasable with NP and contain 3 items each. One outfit and two accessories come in each bag and the combination of the items is random. Bedware Shop Allows you to buy items using Stamp Cards. Sleep Stamps are needed to complete your Stamp Card. They are received once a day (not by Auto Sleep) when you put your Girlfriend to sleep or when waking your Girlfriend up in a Sound Sleep or Perfect Sleep state. 10 are needed to fill up a Stamp Card. You are only able to receive a maximum of two Sleep Stamps per day. This limit will be reset at 13:00 PDT each day. Precautions *Some items are only available to wear while your girlfriend is asleep. Category:Guide Category:Shop